Jogo de sedução
by Uchiha Thamie
Summary: Sasuke uchiha. Presidente da Kage business e um sedutor de plantão. O que aconteceria se uma moça que ele almeja ter não desse a mínima pra ele? Assim começa o jogo de sedução... Só lendo pra descobrir o resto...


**Disclaimer**: O Naruto e CIA não me pertencem, mas quando eu acertar na loto prometo que compro os direitos autorais do tio kishi.

**Legenda: **

Minha narração

- fala do personagem – ação do personagem

"pensamento do personagem"

**.**

**.**

**Jogo de sedução**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

Uchiha Sasuke, 25 anos. Lindo e cobiçado presidente da Kage Business. Apesar da pouca idade, Sasuke se empenhava com dedicação a continuar com ótima reputação da empresa que herdara do pai, mesmo que fosse uma grande responsabilidade. Tinha uma fama persistente e que percorria toda a empresa: era considerado o "conquistador" das mulheres.

Era de manhã e mais uma noite se passara. Sasuke estava deitado e sua cama com os olhos cerrados. Provavelmente se recordando da noite anterior. Abriu os olhos lentamente e observou o corpo estendido ao seu lado. Este possuía a forma feminina e dormia com um pequeno sorriso estampado na cara. Era uma das secretárias da empresa. Como todas eram "fáceis" demais, ele apenas se divertia com elas, até porque a única vez que entregara seu coração a uma mulher, ela o traíra.

Sasuke levantou-se, afastando esses pensamentos que o irritavam. Se dirigiu até o banheiro com o intuito de tomar uma ducha. Já era tarde e devia ir para a empresa, então tratou-se de se apressar. Terminou seu banho e vestiu-se e quando saía do banheiro viu que a mulher acordara.

- Aonde vai? – A mulher, ainda deitada na cama coberta pelo lençol branco, perguntou.

- Aonde acha que vou? – Respondeu seco e frio, como sempre.

A moça engoliu seco.

- mas eu pensei que você fosse me dar uma carona para o trabalho. – Ela disse exitando

- Eu acho que não... – Respondeu seco novamente e sem encará-la.

- Mas como eu vou? – A jovem continuava a se arriscar a arrancar mais palavras do Uchiha.

- Vai de metrô. – Disse jogando algum dinheiro na cama e dando as costas à mulher. Quando estava perto da porta parou e sem se virar disse: - É melhor se apressar ou seu atraso será descontado do salário. – Dito isso seguiu andando com um sorriso debochado. Infelizmente ele não pôde a terrível cara de raiva que a mulher fizera.

Adentrou no seu carro, o qual não era nem um pouco discreto – um Porche prateado, e seguiu rumo a Kage Business. Logo que chegou, subiu até sua sala, mas não sem antes cumprimentar todas as mulheres que vira. Se ocupou com alguns papéis, mas foi interrompido pela secretária.

- Senhor Uchiha, todos os aguardam na sala de reunião. – Disse a moça. Embora também já tivesse compartilhado intimidades com esta, preferia manter o respeito e a ordem no ambiente de trabalho.

- Avise-os que eu já estou indo. – Pediu

A secretária assentiu com a cabeça e logo saiu. Sasuke terminou o que começara e em seguida foi até a sala de reunião e como a secretária lhe informara, todos o aguardavam.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou aos presentes, se sentando em uma das cadeiras da enorme mesa, a cadeira do presidente. Pôde ouvir cumprimentos mútuos dos funcionários. – Bom, como vocês sabem, o dia de entrega do comercial do energético está próxima e a proposta oficial ainda não está pronta. Eu estava pensando em algo do tipo: O marido, deitado no sofá, com o proposto energético na mão. A mulher dele entra na frente da TV e começa a falar. O homem de saco cheio e querendo assistir ao jogo, bebe o energético e corre numa velocidade incrível até o estádio para assistir pessoalmente. – Ao terminar de falar Sasuke notou que um dos membros da empresa tinha um sorriso sarcástico.

-Algum problema Haruno? – O presidente perguntou à moça que mantinha uma caneta entre os dedos batendo-a freneticamente na mesa.

- Bom, não é bem um problema, é só que... Essa sua proposta ficou um tanto machista, não? – A jovem resmungou.

- É sempre você... Impressionante. – O Uchiha passou a mão no cabelo, quase como um lamento. – Será que você não pode concordar comigo sequer uma única vez? – prosseguiu suspirando.

- Não se eu não achar a sua idéia boa. – A garota respondeu. – Estamos na sala de reunião, e pelo menos aqui a minha opinião vale algo. Então se eu não aprovar a sua idéia, ela não vira comercial. – disse a Haruno, meio debochada, mas sem perder o respeito com o chefe.

Sakura Haruno, 24 anos. Sakura trabalhava na empresa fazia 1 ano, mas foi tempo suficiente para fazer um dos membros mais importantes da Kage Business. Tirando Uriki, a mulher mais velha da empresa – 57 anos, Sakura era a única funcionária que não "passara pelas mãos" do Uchiha. E que, com certeza, não foi por falta de beleza da parte dela já que a jovem era muito bonita. Sua pele era pálida e seus olhos verdes, quase como esmeraldas. Sua boca tinha um tom avermelhado natural e seus cabelos nada convencionais: eram rosados.

Sasuke já havia se sentido tentado a seduzir a moça, mas sempre era em vão.

- Pois bem Haruno! Conte-nos a sua grande ideia. – Sasuke pediu, aceitando o jogo de ironia que se formara.

- Bom, na verdade eu não tenho uma proposta concreta ainda, mas... – A jovem falava quando foi cortada pela voz do chefe.

-Ah! Mas que ótimo! Você me interrompe pra dizer que não tem uma proposta melhor?! – O Uchiha já estava se aborrecendo.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não te interrompi, já que o SENHOR já havia terminado de fala e em segundo lugar eu não disse que eu tinha uma proposta melhor, apenas que a sua não agradaria o público feminino e que com isso iria diminuir o lucro do produto em pelo menos 20%. – A Haruno explodiu.

Um minuto de silêncio. Sasuke sentiu uma enorme vontade de voar no pescoço da rosada, mas se conteve.

- Está bem Haruno. Por esta vez eu vou atender seu desejo e mudar a proposta. – Muito contragosto o Uchiha contestou.

- Você sabe que não está fazendo isso por mim. Ta fazendo isso porque sabe que é o melhor. – Sakura provocou.

- Que seja... – resmungou, lançando um olhar mortal para a moça. E essa abriu um sorriso desafiador.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Na hora do almoço Sasuke foi a um restaurante perto da empresa – que por sinal era bem requintado, atendendo as exigências do Uchiha.

- Mas que droga! Eu já estou cansado da Haruno! Quem ela pensa que é pra falar daquele jeito comigo?! – Sasuke explodia no meio do restaurante. Estava sentado em uma mesa próxima à janela e acompanhado de seu melhor amigo: Neji Hyuga.

- Ihh, Sasuke! Não começa a dar piti aqui no meio do restaurante – o amigo falou. – Ela tinha razão, sua idéia tava um lixo! – Neji disse com extrema tranqüilidade. Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas fez uma cara de insatisfação pelo comentário que acabara de ouvir. – Você ta nervozinho assim por que a Sakura é a única que te afronta ou por que não conseguiu inclui-la na sua listinha?

- Me poupe dos seus comentários ridículos – O Uchiha respondeu fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

______________________________________

**Quadro de avisos:**

*Espero que gostem da minha mais nova fic ;)

*Sei que to meio atrasada com as outras, mas vô continuar a escreve-las!

*Não estou adepta a nova reforma ortográfica, então não me xinguem!

*Peço encarecidamente a todos que lerem a fic, que deixem uma review, preu saber se gostam ou não do capítulo e pra eu postar mais rápido!

*Vou tentar postar a fic toda semana. Vai depender das reviews ;) (eu não chamaria isso de chantagem e sim incentivo!)

*Vô responder todas as reviews no final de cada história mesmo.

**Obrigada! E até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
